trouble_in_zombie_townfandomcom-20200214-history
Tal Litao
Tal is a 16-year-old Asian American girl with a headstrong attitude and fondness for pirates. Before the outbreak, Tal lived with her older sister Belle, and attended high school with Ron. Tal was created before the RP and is played by Eren. Backstory (Pre-Outbreak) come up in RP yet! So far... (Post-Outbreak) Tal was in detention when she looked out the window and noticed a strange man on campus. As the classroom started gathering around the windows to look, they noticed he was covered in blood. The teacher instructed the students to stay calm and stay in their seats while she went to get assistance. They didn't, of course, and a couple students started calling out to the man. Alerted, the man turned around and tried to attack them, slamming against the windows. Needless to say, detention was cancelled. The teachers got news of a "virus" going around and began rounding up students for emergency measures, but things started quickly dissolving into chaos. Tal escaped, and rushed to get Ron. They both went to Tal and Belle's apartment, where Tal went inside. Tal found the things in the apartment strewn around and broken, and there was a corpse on the ground with a bloody baseball bat next to it. Tal picked up a blood-covered note from Belle telling Tal to meet her at a nearby convenience store. When Tal and Ron got to the store, however, there was no sign of Belle. Not knowing what to do, Tal kept frantically searching for Belle with Ron accompanying her. Eventually, they ran into Su and Sherri, and teamed up with them. After a while of living in the library with Marie and the others, Marie got a transmisison saying that there was a survivor group residing in a mall near where Tal used to live. Thinking she might find Belle, Tal formed a group and rushed out to the mall. They did find Belle, but it was too late--she was a Witch . Belle was startled by the group and killed Damien, and Tal shot her in the head. At the moment, Tal is still grieving, but she's bottling most of it up inside. Combat and breaking the rules is her form of stress relief. Personality Tal is rebellious, reckless, and impulsive--none of which are particularly good qualities to have in a zombie apocalypse. She's a stubborn, rude person who finds herself getting in arguments easily, but despite this, she is a loyal companion who prioritizes the team. She's strong in combat and is good at keeping a clear head during stressful situations. (Stressful social situations are a different kettle of fish.) Although Tal is a rambunctious teen who can often come across poorly to others, there's more under the surface--Tal is surprisingly perceptive for her age, and her mind is sharp in a way that's not as readily apparent as, say, someone like Ron. She's observant of her surroundings, she can easily keep up with a lot of stimuli, and she has a good memory. She doesn't need to be told something twice. Relationships Ron Greenwood Tal's closest friend and confidant. Before the outbreak, she and Ron went to school together. Tal teases him and argues with him sometimes, but she cares for him deep down and feels protective over him (sometimes overly). They have a familiar sort of rapport with each other and tend to stick to each other. Sometimes their relationship can be strained by them not really seeing eye-to-eye. Seriously, though, can't he get off her case? Xesthersu Usimiu Tal hasn't interacted with Su very much, but she views her in a sort of admiring light. Su is tall, strong, and charismatic; she feels like a rock in this crazy situation. Tal's yet to really pick up on Su's anxiety disorder, either because she was wrapped up in something else or just attributed it to stress. Sheridan O'Connel Tal has only talked to Sherri a few times, but she likes her. Sherri, to her, is relatable, and she finds her easier to talk to than most of the others. She was caught off-guard by Sherri being kind/concerned towards her, and felt herself warm up to Sherri a great deal. Marie Library-Ship ''' Oh boy. For the most part, Tal can't stand Marie; most of her interactions with her have been Marie disapproving of how she acts, and she doesn't appreciate being scolded when--from Tal's perspective--she's helping the team. Marie's lectures give Tal the impression that she thinks she can't take care of herself and doesn't know what she's doing. Tal can tell that Marie looks down on her, and all it does is make her feel resentful and eager to take her down a peg. After seeing how callous Marie was about Damien's death, she wonders if Marie even cares about the team at all (ignoring, in anger, the times when Marie did care). That being said, there's a level of caring underneath Tal's hatred. It's hard to tell whether it's teammate loyalty or possibly the dimmest glimmer of admiration for that stupid old lady. Maybe it's both? '''After Ship Marie finally struck just the right nerve to cause a full rift in whatever relationship they had. Tal doesn't want to fight her, because quite frankly, Tal doesn't even want to look at Marie anymore. There's something sadder in this than hatred that Tal can't quite comparmentalize, but one thing's for sure: Marie is not her ally, and she's definitely not her leader. Damien Annoying as hell, but maybe he had an alright side? Still, Tal was hesitant about trusting him after Ron warned her. When Damien was killed, though, Tal was struck greatly by it. Acorn Heathers Tal didn't really get to know Acorn before she died, but she thought of her as sweet, if a little off in the head. She felt indebted to her for taking them in. Acorn's death came right on the heels of Damien and Belle, and Tal wasn't as comprehending of the situation as she would've been normally. But when Acorn hugged her, the weight of the situation and the day came crashing down on her head. Copper Doesn't really know Copper yet; doesn't have much of an opinion. Trivia *Tal is one of Eren's oldest characters. She's been through many changes over the years, but anymore she's pretty influenced by Eren's profound love for the game "Bully." (Especially Jimmy Hopkins .)